Swayed by Evil: How Hank Summers made a Slayer
by The Doh-man
Summary: We all know that Hank Summers cheated on Joyce, ending in a divorce. What you didn't know is that because of his cheating, Buffy became the Slayer! Rated strong M for the naughty bits. If you can't handle the idea of sex ... don't read this story.


**TITLE: Swayed by Evil**

**TEASER:** We all know that Hank Summers cheated on Joyce. They held together through Buffy's fist year as a called slayer but his cheating eventually led to a divorce. What you didn't know that his cheating is why Buffy became the Slayer!

**A/N:** This is an interesting pairing. The basic story was written awhile back by my sweetheart and I as a slightly erotic story. Actually, I toned it down a bit and adjusted it a little to accommodate Hank Summers and his skanky ways. haha

**PROLOGUE:**

"_There is one human girl in the world with incredible power. Only one such frail thing is chosen at a time to be the one they call 'the slayer'. She alone has power, strength, and ability far beyond the best Soldier. Her purpose is to defend the world from demons and vampires and things that lurk in the darkness. Although her power is rooted in darkness, the girl sees herself as an instrument of righteousness. _

_She inherits this unimaginable task often with no knowledge of why she, alone, was chosen from all the other young maidens in the world. Nobody can tell her the real reason why she becomes the chosen one. It just seems so random, unplanned, and illogical. _

_Ah, but to have a way to capture that power! I have sent man after man to find the source of the power all to no avail. Imagine what I could do with an Army of slayers. Nations would bow before me. I would control the world without doubt. If I could just find the slayer, my scientists could run experiments, do tests, find the secret to the power of the slayer. _

_A potent coven of witches in England can see the young woman's identity when she begins the journey, a journey brought on by the death of the slayer before her. Sometimes this coven can see the likely potential slayers as well. When possible, the groups of do-gooders find and train up the coming slayers. _

_There is a watchers council who believe that the way the slayer is chosen from all the other budding slayers is by some mystical game of chance and that virginity, purity, race, religion, skill, have very little to do with it. For the most part, it does seem like a totally random process. This has been a point of debate for centuries by those who know of the hidden world around us. _

_The best scientists, thinkers, mystics and seers tell me that there is something else that can start that process of being chosen. There is one thing that can increase a potential slayer's chance of becoming a full-fledged slayer. If I only had more time, I would explore this opportunity, conduct experiments, and isolate the source of the power. It could save us all! If I only had more time! _

_The council has likely never thought of this possibility because they are self-righteous old bastards. However, I am thinking of it because of who I am. The truth is this, the potential only becomes a slayer if somewhere, somehow, someway in her young life she has been touched by true evil."_

_(Lost Journal – A Hitler, April 1, 1945)_

It all began with an email to a stranger. It was new and exciting. He needed a little excitement in his life. He earned it, working long hours and constantly giving, giving, giving. This new email interest was his way of getting something back for a change. She was flirty, interesting, and a little exotic. He liked the way she would respond to his emails. Even her personal ad was out of the ordinary.

First, it started with exchanging sexual bits of information over email. Soon it progressed to checking on each other daily in at least five to six email exchanges. She seemed to instantly respond during the night, eager to reply to whatever he said to her. Then they met for just coffee late one night after work. A week later they were having full blown dinner at a romantic upscale restaurant after he got off from work.

Hank Summers often thought long and hard about having an affair as he sat in his office between business meetings. This was not the first time he had cheated on his wife, Joyce, however; this new mystery woman was starting to look like the most exciting budding encounter in the last few years. After all … he had special needs he told himself. He put food on the table and showered Joyce and Buffy with money. This was his fair payback for all he had done for them. At least that is what he told himself so he could sleep at night.

The first time he met her for coffee he thought she looked exactly like her personals page on MySpace. He had found her on Craigslist but after a little friendly chatting, she gave him access to her personals page. It was dark and somewhat viod of the typical information you usually find online. "Just call me Dee," it said. The last name was just listed as "xXx."

The ad was well written and had a strong hint of sexuality. Oddly, her ad name was "Victorian Call Girl." The picture in the ad seemed unusually clear, detailed, almost staged, like it had been taken straight off a porn website. He wondered if she had indeed been a porn star or something. One thing was certain to Hank, she knew her way around a bedroom.

This woman, this … fantasy person, was stunning. Thoughts of her naked body danced around his head a hundred times as he sat across the table from her at the Starbucks just down the street from where his daughter was at cheerleading practice. Her soft blond hair perfectly framed the sensual features of her face. She had a sexy voice that soothed him like a stiff drink on a cold night. Her eyes were the only thing that made him wonder about her. That gaze just seemed so ... cold and heartless. She looked more like she wanted to devour him rather than have sex with him.

Although she looked to be in her late twenties, thirty at the most, he could tell that she was experienced well beyond her visible age. With a personal's ad using the name of Victorian Call Girl, she had to be one heck of a ride. She didn't seem to be too interested in taking money but he knew when they met that she had a price that he would have to pay.

It was not like he didn't care for his wife and daughter. He cared for her in his own way but he told himself that he just needed more. Honestly, he was bored in his marriage. He just didn't have the spark for his wife, Joyce, anymore. She was too … wholesome for a man that has some out of the ordinary desires now and then. Hank figured that he just needed a little freedom. Deep down in his soul he knew he was just lying to himself. It was all to self justify his discreet actions. In his thoughts he felt like he had earned this right to play "just a little".

Having gotten married at nineteen to his high school sweetheart, landing his first real job in auto sales at twenty and now, after years of hard work, owning his own auto parts business shipping vehicle parts world-wide, he deserved to live a little. The last 16 years had flown by so fast. It was fun for the first three years until the responsibility of fatherhood took over with the arrival of Buffy, his daughter.

Somehow, someway, for a thousand different reasons he deserved this vacation from his responsibility. He worked hard and had been devoted to his wife and kid. He saw himself as a good provider. After all, he paid the bills and managed the affairs of the family to include a huge mortgage on their new condo.

"Come to bed Hank," Joyce whispered as she put away her book and began to snuggle with her pillow. "Don't spend all night on that darn computer. You'll go blind." In reality she just wanted him to come and hold her like he use to do. It had been so long since she felt him touch her, really touch her. She missed the love they once had in their relationship.

He looked at her, his wife, without desire. Although she was still attractive at 38, he just did not feel anything for her anymore. Their friendship/relationship had endured but their sex life has fizzled like a can of pop after twenty minutes in the heat. He had not been sexual with anyone before her. When they met, he was a bit of geek, not real socially engaged in high school. Back then she was somewhat shy and didn't have many friends other than a few fellow Juice Newton fans. Overall, they were a perfect match … back then. Over the years he had "developed a personality" as he often said to his friends as they would often reflect on past conquests while at the neighborhood bar some nights.

She was a slave to her passion of antiques and art. She was also tirelessly volunteering for the PTA and stuff. Hank long ago started to realize that Joyce seemed to care more about their ungrateful kid, Buffy, and how SHE was doing in school, and what SHE had for dinner, and what SHE was going to wear, than how her husband felt about anything. Joyce cared more about PTA meetings than meeting him in bed, and she wanted family movie night rather than sex night with her husband. That all changed three years ago when he gave up being faithful and started living again. This new woman had potential to give him what his wife could not or would not.

The ad read, "SWF, old enough to show you things you could never imagine, 5'4" and 127 lbs, no kids, not in a relationship and not looking for one either. Men don't seem to survive long with me. Come enjoy the ride while it lasts. I will give you what you want and you will give me what I crave." It was simple, well written, and very clear.

Her emails painted an even better picture of an incredible erotic and sensual woman. She gave Hank the mental image that she just was not just after a well endowed man. She wanted the hard working kind of man instead. Her daily teases on email confirmed her level of experienced too. She suggested things, some a little kinky, that he had only dreamed of doing to Joyce back in the day.

By the time they were at their clandestine romantic dinner something started bugging him. It was subtle but something stole a little of the excitement from him. As they walked to the bar after dinner he kept asking himself if he really should have clicked his cursor that day four weeks ago on craigslist. As she sat in the restaurant bar, talking about some place she had recently been in Europe where people walked around nude and sex was plentiful, he could not pull his thoughts away from how innocently this all started with just a simple response. A glimpse at her cleavage looking down her low-cut dress erased all his thoughts of doubt or regret.

The bar was hot, dim and crowded. It was usual for a Saturday night. Yet she looked at ease, not even hot as she sat there in her red dress. Several guys hung out over by the lounge area where the TV was displaying the latest sports news. The equally tall and wide waitress set down the pitchers of beer on the well worn out wooden table.

"I told my wife a year ago that I felt like our sex life was practically over," Hank volunteered after a moment of silence from discussing sexual positions. "She seemed shocked, at first, that I would say such a thing but she eventually decided to accept it." Hank wondered if he said too much.

The beautiful blond woman across from him pondered what he said for a minute. She seemed to be sizing him up with her cold penetrating eyes. "My poor, poor boy, you have been neglected I see. Doesn't marriage mean anything to you ... or is it a lie as well?" Her question came off so impassionate and cold. "Did you ever give her a chance" Dee said as she lit a cigarette, "or was cheating your only solution?"

As cutting as the words were, hearing her sexy ever so slight raspy voice made him shiver with desire for her. "The solution was, we figured, we'd give the whole, you know, open marriage and swinger lifestyle thing a try."

"Was it a 'we' thing Hank, or just a 'you' thing? Most women are not comfortable enough with their bodies to … play," she said with a look of experience on her face.

"Did you ever have a threesome? How did you ask your wife to have an experience like that? How did you find out about the lifestyle?" Dee asked one question right after another, all in the same mono-tone raspy voice. Finally, when it was his turn to probe her thoughts, he simply asked her the big question playing on his mind, "Why did you chose me?" As she answered him, her bare foot trailed up his leg and pressed firm against his crotch. He struggled to focus on what she had to say but he honestly lost his attention span when his manhood started to get hard. He thought she said something about variety and sex. He couldn't remember.

Dee had an undoubtedly long and wicked past. Maybe she had been a stripper in her teen years or maybe even a call girl or, his favorite thought, a porn star. She, without doubt, enjoyed sex. He concluded that she was a natural exhibitionist since he could not stop staring at her nipples through her braless dress. Over the course of several emails and conversations he also discovered that she was bisexual. Of course he could have easily figured that out with her intent glances at a woman several tables away.

"Now, now … don't be the jealous one my boy, remember that you ask and I will answer." Without more than a sip from her beer, she said, "I have a guy friend and a girl friend. We are very close." She admitted that she used them for sexual pleasure but, he could tell it still was not enough for her.

"How do you three, uh, get things going?" Hank had sweat on his forehead as he probed her for more information, his hand fumbling his empty fork as he spoke.

"William will usually start it. He likes being the bad boy type. Drue and I approach it intoxicated from bloo … well, eager as hell," she declared with sinful remembrance in her eyes. "We often start out at nightclubs, meet people, have dinner," her eyes widened at the thought of dinner, "We may go back and have sex afterward, or not." She started to get aroused. "There are plenty of men who fancy themselves explorers of the female body" she giggled slightly. She went on to explain a lifestyle that seemed alien to Hank.

Where had these people been all his life? He was enthralled with her. She was so amazing, confident, and well spoken. He wanted to experience the liberated spirit and the indulgences of which she beam. "I share myself with whomever I wish. If I want someone's wife, I have her. If I want the husband, I have him. It's that simple." She stopped and looked at him. Her cold gaze seemed to probe every contour of his face. "Hank, may I ask why you cheat?"

At that moment Hank chimed in with a series of poor excuses to support his several years of cheating ways, "I feel like having someone else will make me love my wife more." Hank's pseudo confession came with a twinge of guilt buried deep in his empty lies. In the pit of his stomach he knew he was wrong but he just did not seem to care enough anymore for it to matter.

Seven O'clock. Hank looked at his watch a second time to be sure. His wife, Joyce, was headed to her PTA meeting and then to her sisters to drop off Buffy for her weekend camping trip with their aunt Angie. He knew he had a good 3 hours, plenty of time to do whatever. Joyce never bothered anymore to ask where he was or what he was planning. She seemed like a roommate, not a wife.

Hank and his conquest of the night paid the tab and walked to the door. After a few minutes of uncomfortable conversation on what to do next, she got into his car and they were on their way the short distance to a nearby hotel. That emptiness in his stomach seemed to feel more like a hole in his chest now. Dee was beautiful, with medium length straight blond hair, perky breasts, and an awesome figure. The only thing about her was her eyes. They seemed cold and distant. He did a second glance at her as they drove and thought, "I am going to nail this hottie!"

Hank started thinking about Joyce and Buffy as he drove toward the hotel with Dee in the car. The fact she had been talking startled him. He had not been paying attention. She was saying something about someone she had recently had sex with or something like that.

"He just wanted me to be the new addition to their relationship. I met him for dinner one evening at a dark little diner on the south side of Houston off of I-45. He was a good old country boy; Tall, balding, and a bit of a belly. He tasted really good looking for an older man." Hank surprised himself as his manhood became very hard, almost seeming to climb out of his pants for a breath of air.

Just then the cell phone rang as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Hank looked a Dee and she promptly stopped talking. The call was from Joyce. She was running late and needed Hank to pick up Buffy at cheerleading practice and drop her off for the planned weekend outing.

Hank explained the situation to Dee and quickly decided that he was not letting this fish go tonight. He did not have to persuade Dee to hang along for the ride; she seemed okay with the plan. As they pulled out and headed to the school, hank explained further, "Yeah, my kid is a bit of an airhead anyway. I'll just tell her that you're my secretary. She'll buy that, she has before."

Dee looked at him and thought that if she were still human, she would have killed Hank's cheating butt long ago. "So, how old is your kid?"

"Oh, she's all of 12. What a headache that is!" Hank exaggerated his gestures to drive home his point that 12 year olds were hard to manage. "She has discovered boys already. Some kid named Ford keeps calling the house."

As the car pulled into the school lot Hank aimed for a group of young girls, all chatting noisily. When Hank pulled up, three of the girls walked over to the car and the back door opened. "Okay, Jenn, see ya," a cheerful voice said as she climbed into the back seat.

Darla hadn't noticed the girl very much. Her eye was on a shadowy figure walking down a side street near the school. Luckily her night vision was outstanding, benefits of being a vampire. The figure looked familiar but she couldn't exactly tell who he was. In an instant her view of him was obscured when he passed near some bushes.

"Okay dad, whose this? She doesn't look like mom", Buffy said as she rummaged through her book bag looking for her make-up kit.

Hank quickly jumped in the conversation with more than a little nervousness in his voice, "Uh, honey … this is Dee my secretary."

"Dang, you must be rough on your employees dad. Every time you pick me up you have a new secretary," Buffy commented, thinking nothing of it as she continued to look in her bag.

Dee glanced over at Hank with a quizzical look. The kid seemed okay, not as tainted as Hank. Before the night was over she would have her way with him in so many ways. She wanted a new play-toy and he would be it, until she eventually became bored with him … then off she would go on another adventure.

Angel walked down a side street near a high school. The smell of the youthful pheromones played havoc on his senses. Had he known he would pass by so much … temptation, he would have gone another way. He felt discouraged. All these years he had been trying to balance his human soul with his evil urges. He felt like he had spent the majority of this century doing nothing. He is surely not good at being human and he is a pathetic excuse as a vampire. He felt no closer to finding peace in his life than he did the night his soul was restored.

He counted the small amount of money he had in his pocket. Angel worked a small number of odd jobs here and there, just to get a little money for the few creature comforts he occasionally craved, like a hot shower. He counted it twice, $98.37 to his name. He hadn't had a shower in a week and was admittedly tired of sleeping in abandoned houses and empty factories. He just wanted to get a room for the night, take a shower, and relax on a soft bed.

Thinking for a minute as he walked, he recalled a cheap hotel a few blocks away. That would be his destination for the night. Who knows what tomorrow night had to offer. Most of his tomorrows looked very much like every other day.

Dee was getting bored in the car as they drove to drop off Hank's kid. The thought crossed her mind at least twice that she could kill them both, drain them dry and call it a night. If she did, she would likely have to do in Hank quickly and then kill the girl. Chances are Hank would try to defend his brat.

Dee had not gotten a good look at the kid as yet but listening to her prattle on and on about clothes and boys did not make her seem appealing. Anyway, why kill and run when she could have fun with Hank before she tasted him. Dee wanted a play-toy for awhile and Hank was it. He would be fun and yet easily controllable.

Dee knew what gave blood flavor. Most vampires choose to lure in their victims slowly, enjoying the hunt. Intense fear gave the blood a gamey taste that was okay but not really great. The ecstasy of blood taken in the height of sexual excitement … that gives blood a sweet, soft taste, much like a good wine. That is why she wanted Hank tonight.

To get that thought going, Dee determined to taunt Hank a little as they drove to the brat's aunt. The kid was still talking about her latest pair of shoes while applying make-up in the back seat of the car when Dee slide her short dress up to her waist, catching Hank's attention but clearly unobserved by the kid in the back seat. His eyes went wide.

Dee moved her thumbs to the straps of her thong and slid the small red cloth down her thighs and past her knees. It fell to her ankles as Hank's mouth fell open. She patted her newly exposed and well groomed womanhood. If his eyes could drool, she knew they would right about now. She slid her finger between the puffy soft folds of her sweet spot just to make him even more excited, it that were possible. She was sure he stopped breathing for an instant when her finger disappeared for an instant inside her.

Hank was clearly NOT paying attention to much else other than Dee at this point. He barely heard Buffy screaming, "DAD, DAD … stop!" He slammed on the brakes, stopping just inches from the back bumper of another car stopped at a light. The sudden jolt tossed Buffy's makeup kit into the front seat, bouncing off the dash and landing on the floor by Dee's foot and discarded thong.

"Dang dad! Fine, I won't talk so much about my stylish choices in clothing. Looks like the red shoes I was telling you about distracted you too." Buffy smiled at the mental picture she held in her head of the shoes. "I know how you feel, they did the same thing to me when I saw them in the store for the first time," Buffy said grinny ear to ear.

The light changed to green and Hank began moving again. Dee had her legs open for Hank to see. Dee loved teasing men. She always had enjoyed the mental foreplay, even back when she was human. As a vampire, teasing the prey just seemed even more exhilarating!

"Hey, anybody see my makeup?" Buffy was rummaging around in the back seat.

Dee saw it by her foot, reached down, and picked it up. Hank watched every move as he pulled up at the destination. We are about here sweetie, have a good time." Hank so wanted Buffy to get out and go so he could have Dee all to himself.

"I gotta find my make-up thingy dad. Like, I'm not a barbarian you know. A girl has makeup needs in this cruel world."

"Oh, here it is kid." Dee pulled it slowly across her inner thigh and up to her belly for Hank to see before handing it over her shoulder to Buffy. As their hands touched a little static electric shock hit both of them.

"Ouch, hey … you must have an electric personality," Buffy commented as she started collecting her things and prepared to exit the car. For an instant, Buffy felt a little dizzy, and then the feeling subsided rapidly. After about 30 seconds of commotion, Buffy opened the door and got out of the car as quickly as she had gotten in. "Nice meeting you … secretary Dee," she yelled back at the car as she walked away.

"Cute kid you got," Dee commented dismissively, at once sounding more seductive than ever. "You ready for some action my boy?"

"Oh yeah", is all Hank said as he squealed the tires pulling away from the curb, his heart racing. His thought were already planning what he wanted to do with her.

Angel walked out of the hotel office with $24.59 remaining in his pocket; however, he had the key to his hotel room for the night. That made Angel as happy as Angel could be and still be an undead brooding vampire. After opening the door and checking the room, he grabbed the ice bucket and walked out to fill it before retiring for the night. He really wanted to enjoy the shower, bed, and TV.

As he walked past rooms full of guests, he heard a car speed into the parking lot. A man got out of the car and ran into the hotel office. He could see the figure of a woman in the car. As long as they do not end up with a room next door to him, he did not care what was going on. _Likely some married man cheating on his wife_, he thought.

He walked back toward his room with a bucket full of ice, thinking about that hot shower. He heard the man get back in the car and move it to a parking space several spaces down from Angel's room. "Great," he muttered aloud. Then he saw the woman as she got out of the car. "What the …?" A bush obscured him from detection by the new arrivals as they got out of the car and walked up the stairs to a room on the second floor. The name formed on his lips slowly as he watched her climb the stairs, "Darla."

Hank and Dee (Darla) had started kissing at the hotel room door. Passion was in charge at this point. Within a few minutes clothes were strewn everywhere. After bouncing off several furniture items they fell into bed together, both totally naked. As he lay on his back, Dee was all over him, skillfully kissing his chest, lips, and especially his neck. She felt his hands caress her neck, back, butt and breasts. This is what she liked, dinner and a date … or … more accurately … a date that is the dinner.

She had a tattoo of a heart with a dagger in it, over her left nipple. It kept pulling his attention back to the luscious round nipple as he began to play with her. She ran her fingers through his hair and nibbled at various parts of his body. "How does that feel big boy?" She took his eager manhood firmly in her hands, softly stroking it as her legs moved into position to place it inside her. Hank turned over and buried his face in between her breasts and started to kiss and tease her. Her hand slipped off his manhood as she embraced the attention. As he worked his kisses past her belly button, he kept looking up at her beautiful, sexy body and succulent breasts.

"A little harder, a little harder" she whispered in between moans. He said in a soft voice, "Baby, you sure you can handle it harder? I figured you like it soft and gentle." How could he be having sex with a hot chick like this? He was so excited! He felt like a school boy again. Lust now seemed to consume him. He had no thoughts of his dutiful wife Joyce or his kid, Buffy. "Oh baby" he muttered as he vigorously applied his oral skills to the sexy woman sharing the hotel bed with him. He would really have a story for his buddies back at Woody's bar.

Her chest rose and fell with the stroke of his tongue. He knew she was close. He knew from all his years of experience with … Joyce his wife. Joyce seemed to flood his mind all the sudden. Dee let out a scream that he thought would surely bring the mirror off the wall. It seemed to go on forever. _So this is what is meant by women having multiple orgasms,_ he thought to himself. As her convulsions of pleasure calmed a bit she looked up at him and said, "Put it in, baby! Oh, damn that was good. Put it in!"

Hank moved effortlessly into position, guided his manhood to the spot he had been waiting for all night. "Bout damn time," he joked to himself under his breath. He could feel his manhood pushing aside her wet folds of skin. He slowly put himself inside her cool yet, wet womanhood. A rush of pleasure captured him. After several hard and deep thrusts, he stopped for an instant, just for the erotic effect, then resumed his deep strokes and and out.

Dee was ready for the rush of round two. She felt his eagerness take her. She could sense his excitement; it makes the blood taste sweeter. She opened her eyes to see Hank pounding her with the intensity of a 20 year old. Hank caught a glimpse of something as her eyes flashed a glowing yellow. A look of bewilderment came across his face. For an instant he looked more like a scared puppy than a man invited to a one girl orgy.

Just as Dee switched into the face of her dark evil nature, the door to the hotel room burst open and Angel barged in. The violent entry and unexpected interruption refocused Hank's attention to Angel and away from Dee's face.

Her face transformed back to her more human form. With a bewildered look on her face she said, "Angel?"

"Darla," Angel said with a long pause afterward, "good to see you."

"Hey! Who are you? Better yet … how about you get the hell out of my room!" Hank said a few more choice words to Angel after regaining his senses. Hank also quickly noticed that he was totally naked in front of Angel and immediately reached for his pants laying across the nearby chair. "I can't fucking belive this," he muttered while struggling to get his pants on and pulled up.

"Uh … Darla, honey … can we move this outside?" Angel started to fidget; he just wanted to get back to his room. Saving some horny guy was not on tonight's agenda. He just wanted to relax and maybe watch a little TV. After a few seconds where nobody moved, Angel decided not to wait anylonger. He moved toward Darla, reaching for her arm.

"Leave her alone!" Hank had his pants up and just got them buttoned as he shouted at Angel. When he saw Angel touch Darla, Hank stepped up and swung low and to the kidney area. His punch was right on the mark. Angel winched but did not fall to the ground as Hank had expected him to do.

Angel turned to Hank, "She's with me, trust me on this, you DON'T want her. Find another."

"No I'm not," Darla professed. "You had your chance a hundred years ago buddy. I'm free to play." She was kneeling in the bed, still naked. She never did have a modest bone in her cold dead body. She looked both confused and slightly annoyed as she spoke. Angel's touch did not seem to phase her.

Angel caught himself looking down at her beautiful full breasts and soft round rear. His grasp tightened, "we need to leave … now." He began to pull her along with him.

Hank hit Angel again, this time a direct punch to the face. Angel reeled back for a second then returned to his stoic stance. "I don't have the time or patience for this." Angel let Darla's are go for an instant to block a second punch from Hank. Letting his temper escape for just a second, Angel sucker punched Hank in the ribs lifting Hank a good foot off the floor. That stopped Hank in his tracks. He crumpled to the floor with a sickly moan. After rolling around on the floor, Hank let out a subsequent groan of pain from a broken rib.

Angel pulled Darla out the hotel room door and into the cool night air. Angel had never noticed it before but even Vampire nipples get hard in the cold. Thoughts of their past years of sex and passion and killing flooded his head for an instant.

Although still naked, she tried grabbing some of her nearby clothes as Angel pulled her pasted them on the way out of Hank's room. Once outside she made a half hearted effort to cover her breasts as Angel guided her past several other shocked hotel patrons going to their rooms. Before long, Angel pulled her into his hotel room and closed the door with a sigh of relief.

"How dare you!" Darla slapped him across the face with her one free hand as her other dropped the clothes she recovered from Hank's room. "What gave you the right to pull me out of there! That was my dinner tonight! He was my business, not yours! You had no right to interfere."

"Darla … you can't ... I mean, I wanted to ...," he stammered for only a second before she grabbed his shirt collar and threw him onto the bed. She was on him instantly, kissing his face and chest as she ripped his shirt open one button at a time. Angel could feel his manhood get very erect. It had been awhile and she was just as beautiful as she had been two-hundred years ago when he first had wild passionate sex with her. He could not resist the passion for an instant and began to kiss her back.

Their lips explored each other's depths. Within a few minutes they were both on the floor of his hotel room, equally naked. Angel's eye's flashed to yellow as he transformed into the face of the demon within. His fangs racked across her nipple drawing a little blood. His demonic face kissed and nibbled further down her body to the soft folds of skin surrounding her womanhood. For a few minutes, the erotic fire consumed him as he sexual devoured her.

Darla guided his head to the right spot. She could feel his fangs brushing against her cold wet pussy.

"Now that's my boy," Darla whispered.

Angel quickly moved his kisses back to her mouth as he slide his manhood into position and started to press it firmly against the enterence to familiar territory. Angel stopped. He raised a hand to his face to feel the ridges and distorted features. He was disgusted that he had so quickly turned into the monster within. "I, I, can't do this. I just can't," he trailed off.

"What do you mean you CAN'T?" She took a quick look and he was still very erect. "Come on! Slide that thing in my boy and lets' dance!"

He looked again at her beautiful naked body and said softly, yet very clearly, "Darla, I can't be what you want me to be." Angel moved off of her and started to pick up his clothes from around the room. He felt Darla's soft touch on his arm. He sheepishly turned to face her, his still erect manhood poking her belly button.

"You don't have anyone else to care about you Angel. You have been all alone for decades." She wanted him to give in to her. They both knew she didn't love him. She couldn't love. She wanted to again possess him, like she did when they roamed Europe together.

"Darla, I am not Angelus."

Darla frowned, "There was a time when you wanted to have fun, play, explore the dark world with me. Look at what that filthy soul has done to your existence! If you hate being a vampire so much, why the hell are you here with me now? Why didn't you kill yourself years ago? Why do you still mope along in the shadows … a shell of your old self?"

Angel knew that it was useless to argue the point with her. He finally started to get dressed while Darla just sat in silence, naked on the bed. The emptiness in his soul did not seem so empty now that he took a solid stand for what was right. "Maybe I need more time to find my place in the world," is all he eventually said.

"You're an ass!" Darla shouted as she finally stood and started to collect what little clothing she had in the room with her. "Angel, you will never find your place wondering the streets alone. You need me far more than I need you." Darla started to get angry again, "You are screwing up your chances here once again my boy!"

He thought for a moment and did not say a word as she stood in front of him, breasts slightly bouncing from the motion of her animated anger. Finally, he looked at her and calmly said, "I may still be screwing up ... according to you." He paused for the effect. "It is still my unlife to screw up."

"You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire," Darla said in disgust. She began storming around the room trying to locate the last of her clothes. Her anger expressed itself in the evil glares she would shoot through Angel as she put on her clothes. With only her shoes, necklass, purse, and Hank's underwear for clothing, she started to form a kimono out of the bedsheet.

Angel did not immediately answer her insult. As she got dressed, he took one last glance at the beautiful body he had played with many times for hundreds of years. Finally he spoke up, "I lived my human life as a lazy pathetic son. My dad knew it … I knew it. I was nothing but a whore-dog." Angel looked down in remembrance, "At least I am man enough now to know who and what I am." He threw his few remaining dollars on the bed and said, "You need to leave, catch a cab, do something, just go."

"I don't want your money. I want Angelus back," Darla said as she walked to the door. "I want to again cut a swath of lust and destruction and I want a partner with which to do that."

"I'm not your guy," Angel said

"No, you're too pathetic for that. You're beneath me." With that, Darla turned and walked out in to the night.

Finally, in his car and headed home, Hank picked up his cell and dialed an all too familiar number. It was raining and the wipers were not doing a great job of clearing the windshield. His ribs hurt with every breath and he could not wait to get home and end this horrible night. A sense of guilt started replacing his pain as he drove home. _"What have I been doing? I am such a jerk,"_ Hank thought to himself as he drove the rainy LA streets.

Joyce answered the phone causing tears to start streaming down Hank's face. He could barely see between the tears and the rain on the windshield as he navigated his way onto the interstate ramp. He held back a gasp for air, and said . . . "Joyce, honey . . . I have taken way to long in saying this but, I love you and I just wanted you to know it."

Somewhat startled by this sudden profession, Joyce oddly started crying on the phone too.

"What is it honey?" Hank tried to dry his eyes and ask her what could be wrong. "Buffy okay, anything wrong?"

"She's fine," Joyce replied. "Buffy called me from my sisters. It's just ... I ... I have missed you saying that for such a long time. I have something to tell you that I cannot think of how to do it."

"Baby, just tell me" Hank accelerated not knowing what could be wrong. He knew he has to get home to hold his wife again. He had been so wrong for so long. He decided that tonight should mark a new beginning for their marriage.

"Hank, I have to tell you something,: Joyce began. I can't keep it in any longer. I know you have been seeing other women. You don't have that many new secretaries. I am sure they are all a bit younger and prettier than I am. I think you have been having sex with them all those nights you were BUSY! I couldn't hold it in anymore. I know all about you!"

Hank was shocked. He did not know what to say for the longest. He just sat there in the speeding car listening to her sob uncontrollably. Finally, he muttered, "Please forgive me. Please don't leave me. Please Joyce, please!"

Hank cleared his throat and found the words he had been searching for, "Joyce, baby, I still love you. All that mischief was a long time ago. I have not done anything in … in … almost a year, I swear!" Hank knew he was lying but couldn't bring himself to tell Joyce what had happened just tonight with Dee, or Darla now that he found out her real name.

Joyce proclaimed, "Hank, I don't believe you!"

"Honey, I swear I have been faithful for almost a year. I made some bad mistakes in the past. Thats over now. Old news. It's in the past. I love and want you. I swear!" Hank continued to reassure Joyce all the way home. When he arrived at home, he and Joyce spent hours talking. They finally went to bed as the sun was coming up, tired after hours of crying and emotional drama. Hank never admitted to what had happened with Darla.

Hank was in significant pain when he woke up the next morning. His ribs were bruised and at least one or two ribs were surely broken. Joyce dutifully got up and told him she would go to the drug store for some medication, cold packs, hot packs, and associated supplies. He had told Joyce he went to a bar after work and got into a fight.

As Joyce got into the car and put her purse on the passenger seat she looked down on the floor of the car. Her heart sank as she saw a pair of women's panties in the car.

**THE END**

**A/N: **THANK YOU for reading the story. I hope it wasn't too over the top. I am proud of it because my sweetheart (now wife) and I wrote it together. :) **Please please please review if you have time! **Thanks again!


End file.
